


Dry Lips

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Syndi did warn him.





	Dry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Indiana Advent calender (I'm late, I know) prompt was 'Sticky icky. like lip gloss'

"I warned you," Syndi Teller said, not looking up from her magazine. "I said 'Marshall, don't use my chapstick,' and you didn't listen. You have no one to blame but yourself.

Mars tried to retort, but his lips were stuck together, courtesy of said chapstick.

"You should've just dealt with the dry lips, shouldn't you?" Syndi tried and failed to suppress a smile. She was definitely enjoying this, spotting something weird before Marshall. She hadn't meant for his lips to get stuck together, but it was a rather nice side effect. Made for a quiet afternoon. She looked up and met Marshall's eye, smiling as sympathetically as she could. "It wears off in a couple hours," she said.

Marshall threw his hands up and stormed from the room, and Syndi went back to her magazine.


End file.
